


Wings of an Angel

by freedomheart



Series: The Wings of Angels, or lack thereof [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel War, Demon AU, F/M, Rebellion, Supernatural Elements, angel - Freeform, angel au, angel vs angel, angel vs demon, idk - Freeform, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomheart/pseuds/freedomheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is the center of the prophesy and he is supposed to die.<br/>Michael Jones is a dead man walking, all because of Lindsay, the angel.</p><p>When Lindsay saves the human, Michael, from a suicide attempt, she must face the consequences of rebelling against heaven and fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of an Angel

 

There are certain things that can’t be helped, things that are destined, and things that have been told for generation upon generations.  One of these things, is the death of Michael Vincent Jones. 

And I am an angel of the Lord.

I stood on the bridge next to the young auburn haired man with the eyes that were laced with pain. 

Those eyes, full of regret, full of fear, the dark circles and the smile lines that hadn’t been used for a very long time. 

He was standing in the dark, leaning over the edge, looking at the crashing waves far below him.

I could feel the fear in the air, and I could smell the deep thoughts.

I looked behind me, my wings were already slowly turning grey but I ignored it and focused, tucking them under my jacket.

The tall boy immediately noticed the rustle of wings, and shot upward, scanning with a well-practiced eye.  His hand reached for a pocket, where I knew he kept a switchblade.  So maybe I’ve watched him before.

“Don’t shoot,” I said jokingly, holding my hands up.

“Who are you?” Michael said bitterly, leaning back over the balcony.

“I’m Lindsay,” I said, going over to stand next to him.

“Go the fuck away,” Michael said.

I leaned onto the rail, feeling the cool waves splashing over my feet and shivered in the coolness.

Michael looked over.

“Why the fuck are you still here?” He asked harshly, glaring at me.

“Because,” I said.  “I can stand wherever I damn well please.”

Michael shrugged.

“I guess so,” he muttered.

And we stood in silence, no sound but the crashing waves and the lonely far away cry of the sea birds.

“You know, is it worth it?” Michael said, breaking the silence.

“Nope, you humans are small insignificant beings in a vast world that is bigger than you could ever imagine.  Why would such a vast world care about one of the billions and trillions of humans that walk its surface?  You are nothing but ants obsessed with your own worlds, not caring about the billions and billions that are out there in this universe,” I said, not looking at him.  “But even still, humans are God’s special creation, full of-“

He cut me off

“God,” he scoffed.  “Bullshit.  Something to keep miserable pathetic people happy about their fucking crappy state of life.  God’s all story for people who don’t want to accept that life sucks and there’s no fucking greater power.”

I nodded.

“God is gone, but he will return, and he will organize heaven and we will march against the demons that crawl over heaven and hell.”

“What kind of batshit crazy are you?” he asked, standing up and staring at me threateningly.

“The best kind, Michael, don’t jump,” I said, giving him a coy smile before turning around and running.

I ran down the pier and into the darkness, letting my wings free and leaping up, letting cool air guide me.

I watched.

I watched Michael Vincent Jones stand on the edge of the pier, looking into the crashing waves.

I could feel the tension in the air, and I waited.  I sat on the building, hidden by shadow and I hoped.

He stood there for what seemed like ages, but at the first break of sunlight through the clouds, he got down from the edge and shoving his hands in his pockets, walked down the pier.

I sighed in relief, Michael jones is saved, for today.

I stood and flew.

I flew home.

* * *

 

I opened my bunker and got in, dropping my pack inside the door.

“Lindsay, don’t you dare drop that on my floor,” My roommate screeched

I grabbed my bag quickly, tossing it into the closet.

Technically, as angels, we don’t have need for sleep and food, but it’s fun sometimes, and my quadrant is dedicated to the study of humans, so I have a bunker with a couple roommates.

Michael Jones, he would save us, I know it, he puzzles me.  What a strange boy.

Heaven was wracked with rebellion and pain, and no one thought about Michael, a small human boy with no real significance to heaven….. except maybe the prophesy and God’s legion.

Heaven was ruled by two forces, the angels that believe we wait for God to come back, and those who think we overthrow.

I try to remain neutral, all this breeds chaos and pain and war, and I don’t want that.  But today, I choose by even talking to him.

Gus thinks we should wait, he leads God’s legion, and Burnie is convinced that we need to take over and make heaven ours, or better known as the rebels.

I wandered aimlessly into the one room, it had all four of my roommates sitting in a circle, wings out and they were sitting.

Every angel’s wings are pure white, feathered and downy with long slender arches and strong bases.

I kept my jacket on, they couldn’t know, they would rat me out.  I knew most of them believed in taking heaven.

“Ladies,” I said, continuing to my room

I sat on my bed and looked.

I looked for Michael, and Michael was alive.

I don’t understand my obsession with him.

I believe he is the future, and I believe he must survive.

That is why my wings are grey, he was supposed to die, and I stopped him.  I changed the fate of the world, and the most marvelous thing in the world is that a dead man is walking.

The high noon sun woke me from my daydreams, as did the severe raps on the door.

I opened it and there stood Jordan, a minor angel who worked in my department, who also worked under the idea that we should wait.

“Hey Lindsay, you’re needed,” he said.

He had an active effort to look casual, but I could clearly see the fear and panic in his eyes.  That was startling, Jordan was one of the most easygoing and calm angels I know.

I grabbed my pack, shouted a quick goodbye to my roommates, and followed him.

We quickly walked the cobbled streets of Himmel Street, which is Heaven in German, which is awkward because it’s dumb, but whatever.

Heaven is not exactly what you would think, we don’t really sit on clouds and play harps all day.

It really looked like a big city with lots of bikes and other modes of transportation, the architecture was a mix of all the decades, and even into the future.

“What’s wrong Jordan,” I hissed, pretending to stop for a moment to admire a billboard.

“Burnie is angry,” was all he would say.

That wasn’t good, Burnie was the head of the revolutionaries, thinking that we angels should take heaven.

Jordan led me into my building.

I worked in human surveillance, as many did.  We studied human behavior and prophecy, we did a lot, and guardian angels are the leaders of our sector.

  
I followed Jordan up the stairs, there were multiple offices for this sector, and Burnie’s office was just in mine.

“Jordan, am I in trouble?” I hissed. I was afraid, Burnie was incredibly powerful, not only as an angel, but also in power. He had many people behind him.

“I don’t know, I just had to get you, I’m sorry,” he said, stopping at the door.

I straightened my shoulders, adjusted my jacket and held my chin up. Okay Lindsay, bitches aint shit.

I rapped quietly on the door and heard the vague voice telling me to come in.  I slid in and shut the door softly.

“Mr. Burns,” I said.  “You wanted to see me.”  
“Yes, Lindsay,” he turned around in his pure white wheeled chair.  Burnie Burns was always a force to be reckoned with, he was tall and broad with curly brown hair and thick glasses.  He still was an extremely powerful angel and he was also known to be incredibly brave.  “I’ve been informed that you have been, ahem, meddling with human affairs.”

“Mr. Burns, I hav-“he cut me off.

“Lindsay, I didn’t ask you,” He stood up and walked over to me. “I have my sources, just don’t do it again or you will face consequences.”

I just nodded, not entirely sure what to say.  Burnie waved me away dismally, turning around and looking out his giant window, just not even paying attention to me.

I rushed out and into the bathroom down the hall.

Again, angels don’t really need bathrooms, they’re everywhere though. 

I looked in the mirror.  How in the world did he know about that? And why did he leave me?  Why did Burnie Burns, with the majority of the power of the angels behind him, leave me?

I fixed my face up and left as calmly as I could, shivering slightly in the cool wind.

I ran into Jordan as I was leaving and he looked dashing as ever.

“Jordan,” I said, nearly running into him.  “Are you okay?”  
“Y-yes, I was going to ask you.  You know how angry Burnie can be so angry, he makes me nervous,” Jordan rambled.

I shushed him quickly.

“Would you like to go out and talk in private?” I asked, motioning towards the door.

“Sure, I just, we need to know your answer,” He said. I nodded, I had been thinking about this for a long time, and it really scared me.

We walked to the park, it was a beautiful fountain in one side that looked a lot like a Roman Ionic pillars around it and plants and bushes and flowers, with water gently pouring from the smooth and pristine fountain head.

“Lindsay, Gus needs to know, he’s hiding and we’re doing everything we can do hold it off.  You’d be a very powerful asset,” he said, sitting on the bench.  Jordan was always very smartly dressed with a bowtie usually.

“I know, just, give me one more night to think about it.  I can’t just choose to go with God or with Burnie, that’s something you can’t just ask me to choose now.”  
“I completely understand, but it needs to be soon, okay Lindsay?” Jordan stood back up and shook my hand, and left.

I was left sitting alone in the park.

I had a choice here, I could go with Burnie and rebelling against God and taking Heaven for the angels and rebel, or I could go with Gus, the legion, and save heaven for God.  This is a choice I can’t make.  Michael did change everything though, the prophesy holds him closely, and Gus believes the prophesy is what will hold us over, he believes that Michael is our weapon.

If that is true, I have already chosen a side, I chose God’s legion.

The sun was setting and a light dust was settling over the sky, heaven really was a beautiful place.

I began to walk home when I heard something clearly and strongly in my ear.

It was Michael.

I had my senses turned towards him, and I heard the scream.

I immediately shed my jacket and dropped down through the door close, no one was there luckily and into the world.

I landed in Europe, which was unfortunate.  I quickly soared to New York and fluttered above the bar where Michael was.

I could see him, and he was beautiful.

He was standing on a building, his auburn curls sticking up softly and his hard brown eyes clouded over with alcohol and anger.

He was simply standing on the building, right on the edge, and I immediately knew what was going on.

Michael Jones, the boy who was not supposed to live, Michael Jones, the dead man walking.   He was about to be no longer walking.

I startled and flew down to the ladder, and climbed up.

“Michael!” I yelled, the wind a lot colder without my jacket and without my wings.

He turned, I then noticed his red teary eyes and bruises across his face.

“It’s you again,” he said, he sounded faint, he seemed distant.

“Get down from there,” I screamed, walking towards him slowly.

“You can’t help me, no one can help me.  I’m stupid and lost and broken and I’m done with being alone,” He screamed as the tears started to pour from his eyes again.

“Michael Jones, please step down, you are more than you know, you are so much more.”

He looked at me strangely and stepped down hesitantly, but looked curious, and I stood in front of him.

“Go on, tell me I’m young and have a lot to live for.  Tell me I’m worth more than my grades or whatever bullshit you want, because I’ve heard it all before,” he shouted, tears streaming down his face, his voice was cracking in anger and pain.  He had his hands clenched at his sides and he was breathing hard as one is likely to do when in his position.

“Michael jones, When I was young and learning of earth I learned of man, and I saw the smallest man live and create things that are impossible beyond doubt.  I have lived thousands upon thousands of years, I have seen things unimaginable, and I have seen civilizations crumble, brother murder brother, and the strong kill the innocent.  I’ve seen sadness and pain and misery.  I saw the Nazis steal children from parents, rip husbands from wife's, I've seen women wailing for their husbands from the war, I've seen men screaming and killing for love of their country and the hate in their souls, but I have seen happiness beyond measure, I have seen man being light to this dark world in the beginning of time.  I have seen lights come from nothing, I have seen man leave the earth’s atmosphere and I have seen the births or thousands upon thousands of children.  And nothing I have seen is as fascinating as man, nothing is as fascinating as you.”

Michael looked at me strangely.

“One I haven’t heard before,” he said softly. “What are you? Are you, like a reaper or….. an angel?”

I nodded, but looked behind me.  I was taking a massive risk talking to him this long, the longer I am here, the more of a chance I have of Burnie catching me.  However, I can’t risk it, I cannot let Michael Jones die.

“Michael, it doesn’t matter what I am, you need to come down with me.”

I reached for his hand and he took it gingerly, like a timid child.

I carefully led him down the ladder and to the dimly lit alley underneath.

“Are you going to be okay?” I asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

He nodded and dashed the leftover tears from his eyes.

“I’ll be okay, I’ll go home now,” He said softly.

He walked away and I watched him as he left.

He turned.

“Thank you,” He said.  “I don’t care if you’re an angel, or a reaper, or a girl or whatever. Thank you.”

I nodded.

“Take care of yourself.”

I turned and ran straight into Burnie, who had flown down and landed silently with his men behind me.

“Lindsay, you are under arrest for resisting the law and interfering with mortal life,” his men grabbed my arms and pinned my wings.

I looked desperately for some way out, but there was none.

Burnie pulled out his blade from underneath his jacket, it was the only thing that can kill an angel.

“Lindsay, you are sentenced to death,” he said, poising to stab me.  He drew back his arm and grabbed my arm.

I threw my head back and screamed.

I screamed for every pain throughout the thousands and thousands of years in my life

I screamed for those I murdered.

I screamed for those who I watched die in every way imaginable.

And I screamed for every sorrow and pain of my insanely long life.

The blade raced towards my face.

“Michael Jones has been saved!”

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, you should see that there are multiple strong references to the TV show on the CW channel Supernatural, such as the idea of angel war and the line, "_____ has been saved"  
> But many of the ideas of my own, obviously.
> 
> This is a oneshot that will lead to a series if readers want, so please comment and kudos or whatever if you would want the series after this
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> PS  
> Friggen gavin and his visa, please, just get yourself together Gavvers
> 
> Oh also, does anyone have any idea how I can make the spacing between sentences better, it kinda kills me


End file.
